


Compass to the Heart

by AHappyPup



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Gen, Internal Growth, Librarian!Aelwyn, Libraries, Multiclassing as a Form of Character Growth, internships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: Adaine wants the best for Aelwyn. Ayda has an open position at the library. Aelwyn wants to be better.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Aelwen Abernant, Aelwen Abernant & Ayda Aguefort, Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 46
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first d20 fic and I am happy to share with the amazing community of artists and writers. I am absolutely in love with the arc that both Adaine and Aelwyn went through in sophomore year and I hope you enjoy this piece on them. I plan on having this be either three or four chapters for the time being, but if it grows I wouldn't be surprised. Please enjoy!

“”No, Adaine, I promise that I do not want to go with your friends to have ice cream. I’m fine here, I assure you.”

Aelwyn could see the small look of sadness that crossed Adaine’s face. It stung at her heart; even if she was no longer being mean to Adaine, she couldn’t help but feel as if she was messing this up. She wasn’t a bad person for not wanting to get ice cream, at least she didn't think she was. Boundaries were good, that's what Jawbone's friend constantly reminded her. She felt sad, but then found some comfort as Adaine's frown turned to a slight smile, her sister seeming to understand her meaning better than she understood it herself.

“Alright, just don’t stay in here all day. You know what the therapist said. Outside the house-”  
  
“For at least thirty minutes,” she finished. “ I know, Adaine. I will. Now go have fun with your friends. I’ll talk to you later. Tell you all about the wonderful woodland creatures of the neighborhood.” Aelwyn rolled her eyes, shooing her sister off. 

Life was different now to say the least. After spending almost a year in that tower, then all that took place in the Forest of the Nightmare King, settling back into the routine of an almost normal life was absurd. It wasn’t her normal life, that was for sure. 

She didn't have classes anymore. Even missing the last year of school, Aelwyn had passed certification exams with flying colors. There was the possibility of attending college, but college seemed so frivolous after everything that had happened. For the first time in her life, Aelwyn was free to do as she pleased. No professors to impress, no parents to obey. And yet the freedom felt more paralyzing than anything. 

Jawbone had set up weekly sessions for her with a counselor he knew for personal therapy sessions and a friend of a friend for semiweekly family therapy. She had to admit family therapy was pretty interesting, even if it was intense. When family consisted of your estranged sister, her new adoptive father-who wasn’t officially Aelwyn's father yet, if ever-, his niece, his niece's girlfriend, his girlfriend, and his girlfriend's daughter, it was bound to be interesting. Personal sessions were harder, more painful. She couldn’t hide behind the chaotic energy of Fig spending the whole session disguising herself as the therapist or the combined woes of what happened in the Nightmare Forest. In there, it was all about her- something she never thought she would have hated.

“Thirty minutes,” she sighed, kicking herself off of the couch. 

In her time so far at Mordred she had tried a fair number of things. She often helped Lydia in the kitchen. She wasn’t very good at it, but Lydia was happy to spend time with her. Lydia was at her friend's this afternoon, and wouldn't be home until late. And while Aelwyn supposed she could try and bake something of her own volition today, she wasn’t prepared for a second home of hers to be destroyed by fire. 

Instead, Aelwyn found herself wandering up the familiar stairs through the manor. Perhaps she would take a nap. Jawbone was always telling her how she needed her rest, to get her strength back up. It annoyed her at first- she was an elf, she didn’t need sleep- but ultimately she decided it wasn’t a terrible way to spend the afternoon. Until something caught her eye.

The phoenix door was open.

It wasn’t very much, only ajar as if Ayda were in a hurry this morning to return to the library. Aelwyn moved to close it, but curiosity set in. 

_ “Curiosity is what gets young wizards in trouble, Aelwyn. Now, counterspell!” _

Aelwyn shook her head, her father’s words jeering in her mind. But Father wasn’t there to control her. Not anymore. Slowly, she pressed her hand to the door, opening into the Compass Points Library. 

It was magnificent. Aelwyn had seen many libraries in her days at Hudol. Occasionally, the academy would take them on trips to various arcane libraries throughout the nation of Solace. Aelwyn always felt at peace surrounded by centuries worth of knowledge. But Compass Points Library held a different kind of peace, protective and warm. A sanctuary almost. 

There were books in all languages and dialects that she had never seen before. If she was truly curious, she could always cast a quick comprehend languages- her spell slots weren’t getting much use aside from the occasional practice duel with Adaine after all- but she didn’t feel the need.

“Aelwyn Abernant. Sister of my best friend, and friend by association. Why are you here in Leviathan and more specifically in my library?”

Aelwyn jumped slightly at the stark break in the silence. She shook her head and reoriented herself, turning to the voice.

“Ayda. Hello. I am simply wandering and looking at books. You have quite the collection.”

“I do. Many lifetimes worth of books have been collected here. But that did not answer my question, why are you in my library? Are you searching for something?”

Aelwyn shook her head, reminding herself that Ayda was more direct than anything. Why did she come in here? Was it to satiate some foreign curiosity or perhaps comply with her sister’s wishes? Neither felt particularly right. “Your door was open.”

“Hmm,” Ayda hummed, pressing her thumb to her chin in thought. “Interesting. I must remind Fig to shut the door. Don’t want any monsters or creatures wandering their way in or out of your home. Would be quite dreadful.”

Dreadful would be one word for it. Any number of pirates from Leviathan could enter the manor at any moment if there were a slip up. A slip up that could get her hurt again. Or Adaine hurt. She just got her back. She was still such a terrible sister for all those years. She couldn’t mess this up-

“You are having a panic attack are you not? Would you like to hold onto my fish? Familiars are quite nice in times of stress.”

Aelwyn blinked, trying to refocus. “No- I- I’m fine. A little lost in thought is all.”

Ayda tilted her head as if she were going to cast that spell that Adaine had made for her. But ultimately, her hands stayed by her side, lips pursed. “A library is a good place to be lost in thought. Perhaps you would like to spend more time here? I'm aware you have much time on your hands as Fig likes to say. Though you are an abjurative wizard and not a chronomantic, so I do not quite understand how you would hold time in your hands."

Now Aelwyn tilted her head. One of her sister’s friends, someone she barely knew, was offering her a place to spend time? “Oh, no, I couldn’t intrude. You have your own business to take care of,” she said, pulling out her highest of high elven manners.

“It is a public library. People intrude all the time.” Ayda stopped for a second; Aelwyn could practically see the gears in her mind turning. “Perhaps you might take a job here? We need more help around here it seems. More literate people have been arriving, though I have not figured the cause. Perhaps you could help me to streamline this system. I am much need of assistance to untangle the various abjurative spells we've collected.”

Aelwyn backed up, arms tight across her chest. “I don’t need your charity,” she said, her chest tightening. She was tired of people taking pity on her.

“It is not charity. You would spend 50 gold pieces per level for any spells you wish to learn, same as anyone else. And besides, we need someone who runs faster than Rawllins.”

It would be an easy way to get her thirty minutes out of the house a day. She might as well learn some spells in this endless abyss of time. It would be better than being alone with her thoughts in the manor at least.

“Well, I assure you I am much faster than that bag of bones,” she said, a slight snarky tone in her voice.

“Excellent. Now, go sign up for a library card. We need the funding.”

Ayda lead her through the surprisingly thorough paperwork for a pirate's library card, gave her a badge, and showed her the mess of runes in what was meant to be the abjurative section. Despite being a near stranger, Ayda and the library provided a comfort she hadn't known she could feel. Perhaps this was something worth exploring, some new meaning to her new life.

There was only one way to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Compass Points Library had more secret doors and entrance ways than Aelwyn had ever seen before in her life. Then again, it was a pirate library, so she should have expected something of the like. In Ayda's lifetimes of work, she had managed to fill every nook and cranny with books, and yet when Aelwyn went to catalogue a new set there was always a perfect spot for the new additions. But it wasn't only books that could be found at any corner.

Aelwyn should have known that Fig would be around a lot. This was her paramour's work and after all that took place in the forest, she wasn't surprised by Fig's clinging behavior.

But did she really have to play her bass in the library?

“You know some people do use the library to study don’t you?” she snarled at Fig. She knew she probably could have been nicer about it, but she was trying to learn. For fuck’s sake she spent 300 gold on this spell. She was going to learn it right.

“Maybe. But this is a pirate library, a little noise,” Fig said, strumming a chord, “is to be expected.” Fig wasn’t wrong, which was the most annoying part in Aelwyn’s opinion. She had heard countless patrons sing songs of the sea under their breaths while they browsed. She personally liked the music most of the time, but there was a reason she didn’t work with music during her time at Hudol.

“You’re lucky you’re the head librarian’s girlfriend.” Aelwyn rolled her eyes, desperate to focus on the runes written in front of her. 

“Inaccurate,” Ayda, said walking past the pair of them with a stack of children’s books. It had been their latest project. With the surge of literacy, there was also a surge of younger patrons, wanting to read anything and everything. And with that Ayda had decided it was important to expand the friendship section. “I am lucky to be Fig Faeth’s paramour. I thank the stars in the sky every night for you.”

“Sickening, both of you,” Aelwyn said, shutting her spell book. She knew better than to try and work on a spell when school was out for the day. Not that Fig exactly followed school hours anyway, but the hope was there.

“I didn’t know Gorthelax taught you the infestation cantrip, Fig,” Ayda said, looking to her for approval, laughing loudly. “I made a play on words. That’s how subtle humor works, right?”

“That was amazing, babe.” Aelwyn did her best to shield her look of disgust when Fig pressed a kiss on Ayda’s lips.

Ayda smiled with a confused expression. “I am not a baby. But I recognize that is a sign of affection. I thank you, my paramour.” 

“How is the new children’s section coming?” Aelwyn asked, desperate to change the subject. If she wasn’t going to be able to work on her personal studies, then she should get back helping Ayda. She was far better at helping than Rawllins was it seemed. 

“The infrastructure is set nicely and there are plenty of soft places to sit,” she said, setting the books on the table. “But there is still the issue of activities. Garthy suggested storytimes, but I do not think these children will have the gold for a spell at their age.”

Aelwyn huffed a small laugh. She truly loved Ayda’s transactional nature, reminding her of what she always wanted to be as a kid. Only, for Ayda, it was a part of her, not something done out of fear. “Perhaps we could read them some books from the friendship section?”

“Yes!” Fig exclaimed. “Gorgug loved that one book! What was it, the one with the really pretty pictures?” Her fingers flipped through the various books on the table “ _ Cheer Up Me Hearties! _ Oh oh and afterwards I can play some music and it’ll be great.”

“That is fantastic!” Ayda clapped her hands together. “Practical advice and the most beautiful music. A truly wonderful educational experience. Aelwyn’s reading and your music will make a delightful pair.”

“My reading?” Aelwyn looked up with a raised brow. “I will have no such thing to do with storytime. Have Rawllins do it.”

“The children will take the books from him, and he will be a pile of bones,” Ayda said plainly. “That and the book and music will be far too much. You will have to read to them. I leave this in your capable hands.”

And with that Ayda was gone.

“So, how do you feel, Master Storyteller?”

She made sure the ray of frost that hit Fig’s face was extra cold.

\---

“I look ridiculous.”

Aelwyn could still see the outfit between her fingers, embarrassment growing by the second. Adaine on the other hand felt differently.

“You look like a baby pirate,” she teased lightly. Adaine wiped a stray hair from Aelwyn’s face, adjusting the tri-corner hat in place. “It’s cute. And wait until Fabian sees this!”

Aelwyn casted Mage Hand, stealing her sister’s crystal away before she could take any photos. “He’s not going to, dear sister. Or I show all your friends how you tried to cut your own hair when you were three,” she threatened, putting the phone on the dresser Adaine couldn’t reach. 

Adaine rolled her eyes, casting Mage Hand herself. “That’s not nearly as big of a threat as you think it is.”   


“I’ve been working on ‘nicer threats’,” Aelwyn replied with her on eye roll. “I’ll see you when we get done. And if I see you before then, I will banish you.”

“Nicer threats didn’t last too long,” Adaine laughed. “Go. We’ll go get some ice cream or something when you’re done.”

Aelwyn adjusted the buttons on the stupid overcoat that Ayda and Fig had insisted she wore. She was reading a children’s book, not playing dress up. But then Ayda reminded her that she “was in charge of her income” and that “even wizards are not immune to a little theatrics.” With a deep breath, she walked through the door leading to Leviathan.

\---

The library was in chaos.

That was a lie. The library was always in a state of mild chaos, but when a large group of children were gathered, the chaos was concentrated in the loft they had built. Ayda was a little overwhelmed by the sheer number of children that had arrived.

Aelwyn fought the urge to roll her eyes at Ayda’s anxious energy. It reminded her too much for Adaine’s, and that hurt. Adaine’s anxieties had been better lately, and Aelwyn’s opportunities to step in and be her big sister dwindled. And with that, she sent Ayda a message.

“I’ll get it started. And then we can go from there,” she silently cast, and could immediately feel Ayda relax.

“I usually reserve this for Fig, but I thank the stars and seas for you.”

Aelwyn gave the slightest laugh. How could Ayda think so highly for such a small action? It didn’t matter, there was a story to read. 

Something felt different when she was reading. After gathering the children together and getting them to sit still, she began to read. It wasn’t a complex story by any means: a tale of a captain bringing his first mate various things because she was sad. But her magic swelled as she read the last section of the captain giving the first mate a hug. 

It was odd. She had always heard that magic was tied to some sorcerer’s emotions, but she had never felt it before. She was a wizard. Her magic was cool, concentrated, controlled. She felt it swirl in her chest, almost as if her magic was telling her to feel happy. She normally would have dismissed it, but as Fig took the stage, she allowed the warm feeling to stay. It was nice.

She didn’t even notice the bruise on her arm heal as she read until after. Perhaps her magic was being more than happy. Wizards didn’t learn healing spells. She had never been able to get them down in her spell book right. And yet, there it was.

A healing word. 

And as she quietly sang along to Fig’s song, her magic swirled again, happy to be acknowledged. It was odd, but odd wasn’t always bad, Aelwyn had learned. She’d have to ask Fig about her spells later.

For now though, Aelwyn let her magic play, happy and free, a sense of peace filling her chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...if anyone is curious I did write "Cheer Up Me Hearties" in my notes for the version of this story where I wrote more indepth of Aelwyn interacting with the kids. 
> 
> Also I love bards that are storytellers so so much.


	3. Chapter 3

“There is no way in the nine hells that I am a bard. That is impossible.”

“It’s not impossible,” Adaine sighed tiredly, not looking up from brushing her hair. “People at Augefort dabble into different classes all the time. I’m pretty sure Fig has attended more barbarian and warlock classes than she ever has bard classes.”

“But I’m not one of your little adventurers, Adaine. I am a Hudol trained abjuration wizard. I get my magic through reading and learning, not some cheesy song in my heart!”

For all the joy that she had felt the day before, understanding her innate magic was infuriating. She didn’t have innate magic. She couldn’t have. Aelwyn worked hard for her magic. What would Mother and Father think? Their golden child using the magic of bards and other unorthodox places? It wasn't right. She was better than this.

"You may be trained in wizardry, but bardic magic is beautiful too. Have you seen what Fig can do? It's not cheesy," Adaine huffed. "Maybe you should take a bard class one day. It may help."

Aelwyn took a deep breath trying to calm herself, but it was a futile effort. Augefort was not for trained wizards, like herself. Going there would be inane. "I'm not going to your stupid adventuring school, Adaine. I am not a bard, and I will never be one."

"That stupid school is why you're alive right now!" Adaine yelled, her fists clenching and beginning to glow with aracne energy.

"Well maybe you should have left me there! Then you wouldn't have a bitch of a sister to fix and you can live the perfect life you wanted without me." Aelwyn couldn't even make sense of what was coming out of her mouth. What was she even upset about? Everything was a blur, and while she was upset at this new development, why was she yelling at Adaine about it?

"Aelwyn, all I ever wanted was to have you as a big sister," Adaine pleaded, anger and sadness mixing in her voice. "It wasn't a perfect life and-"

"And you're still the Elven Oracle and the best divination wizard of your time while I'm a shoddy excuse of a wizard who is more powerful reading children's books than I am casting abjurative spells! Mother and Father would love you and I would be the one cast aside, just like you always wanted!."

"That's not true and you know it!" Adaine shouted back. "Our parents hated me, while you could do no wrong. They'd probably embrace it, call it some new path of wizardry."

Aelwyn felt the blood pump through her chest. She couldn't do this anymore. Not right now. "I'm going to work. You have school. Goodbye, Adaine."

She could still hear the faint sound of Adaine yelling as she teleported away to Leviathan.

\---

“You’re upset.”

Aewlyn took a sharp breath, desperate to keep some sense of composure. “I’m fine,” she tried, continuing to thumb through the runes she was deciphering. She knew the ruse wouldn’t last long; she could practically sense her sister’s spell lingering on Ayda like a light perfume. 

“Physically, yes,” Ayda said, floating down from the top shelves. “But there is something internal wrong isn’t there?”

Another sharp breath, a bite on the lip. She had controlled her emotions through much worse. “Just a tad unsettled today. Can you leave it alone?”

Ayda pulled up a chair across from the ritual circle Aelwyn had set up. “Unfortunately, as my best friend’s favorite sister, I cannot.”

A small laugh escaped her. “I’m her only sister,” she replied, moving the components around, trying to find the answer.

“Biologically speaking, yes. But Tracker is under the legal guardianship of Jawbone and Fig’s mother and Jawbone are in a committed relationship possibly resulting in another sibling by marriage, and that does nothing to speak of the close bond all of the bad kids have to one another creating several more sibling-like bonds-”

Aelwyn held up a hand. “I get it.”

Ayda nodded, rubbing on her wing to self-soothe. “Needless to say, you are important to Adaine, and; Adaine is important to me; and you are also important to me by both direct and transitive properties. As such I want to help you feel better.”

_ “If someone offers you help, do not be afraid to accept it.” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “To accept help is to show weakness.”

_ “Is it weak to work with others to accomplish an impossible task?” _

Aelwyn shook her head, her mind reeling from the memory of her therapy session. Ayda was trying. And Aelwyn owed it to Adaine- no, herself- to try and let Ayda in. “I- I’m having trouble with my magic. Yesterday, when I was reading, some sort of healing magic came of it. Wizards- we don’t use divine magic. And Adaine was saying maybe I was a bard and I don’t know-”

“Is being a bard upsetting to you?” Ayda asked, her head tilted. 

“Maybe- yes- I don’t know,” she said, feeling the thoughts swimming in her head. She fought for clarity in the fogged field of her mind. “It’s confusing.”

Ayda nodded, her eyes wandering to the books around her. “And what is confusing about it?”

The words scrambled in her mind, barely coherent. There were too many pieces and too many moving parts. “I- I don’t know.”

Ayda nodded, reaching out cautiously to touch Aelwyn’s hand. “Perhaps we should go to the friendship section? The soft chairs are especially helpful when the mind is moving too quickly.”

Aelwyn nodded and let herself be led to the newly constructed seating area. Her fingers grazed the soft padding of the chair and the comforting plush of a nearby blanket. Breaths evening out, the tangled fragments of her mind began to work their way into something more understandable.

“It’s just-,” she started, putting the pieces together “Abernants have always been wizards. We are no sorcerers, no druids, no paladins. We work for our magic, it isn’t just handed to us. Even Adaine, it was the one thing our parents didn’t torment her for. If this- if this was always here, does that speak less of me?” 

It was illogical. She shouldn’t care what her parents thought of her or would have thought of the situation. Her father was dead. Her mother was convinced she had been stripped of her magic. They didn’t matter anymore. But the thought still remained.

Ayda stayed quiet for a long while, presumably mulling over her words, before standing suddenly. “May I show you something?” Aelwyn nodded, bringing her knees up to her chest. 

Slowly, Ayda moved her hands gracefully, speaking the familiar words of a detect magic spell. “You are well aware of this spell, am I correct?” Another nod. “Well, wizards are not the only ones to use this spell. Bards can use it as well. Fig casts it in a very different way than I do- tapping into the same arcane energy.”

Theoretically she understood this- many classes were able to use the same kinds of spells. But bards and wizards never seemed to cross paths in her mind. “The methods are different, but the mediums are the same.”

“Precisely. Perhaps you should try?”

A deep breath and a leap of faith later, she was ready to try.

\---

They worked all morning, learning how to translate pieces of magic across classes. Aelwyn could pick out pieces from her typical rituals and perform them with simply a different incantation of her voice. She practiced telling stories, pulling at the weaves of magic delicately. Stories of laying on the roof of her old school and watching the stars could evoke peaceful spells like Feather Fall, while tales of intense fear from the Nightmare Forest could evoke Silent Image.

It was incredible. 

She would have stayed through the afternoon, had Jawbone not called her. Adaine had come home sick mid-morning and Sandralynn needed to go to work. Ayda had declined the invitation to come home with, citing that they should probably be alone for a while after their fight. Would Adaine even want to see her?

But her little sister needed someone.  _ No _ , she thought,  _ She needs you. _ A big sister was all she wanted, that’s what Adaine had said this morning. And Aelwyn would be damned to fail her again.

Through the halls of Mordred Manor, she came across their door ajar. Slowly she pushed forward, seeing her poor sister exhausted but not trancing.

“Hi,” she said softly, a bit shy still.

“Hi.” Her sister sounded terrible. Was she this sick this morning and she had ignored it? Aelwyn shook her head, entering further in the room. “You didn’t need to come.”

“I wanted to,” she said, coming to lean against the top bunk. Boggy ribbed happily curled up beside Adaine and stuffed owlbear. “I’m- I’m sorry about this morning. I didn’t mean what I said. And you can be mad at me still if you want, but I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Adaine looked so pitiful, her cheeks red with fever and eyes glassy, but Aelwyn couldn’t help but feel relief when she said, “I forgive you.”

Aelwyn reached over and gave her sister a kiss on the forehead. “I think it’s time for someone to get some rest.” Adaine nodded, snuggling closer into her blanket. “And I think I know the perfect thing for my poor sick sister.”

“And what’s that?” she asked, eyes slipping shut.

“A story. A story about an extraordinary elf and her extraordinary friends.” 

Adaine giggled, seeming to catch where this was going. “Winnie, elves can’t go to sleep by magic.”

Aelwyn smiled. She hadn’t used that nickname since she was in diapers. “Then you’ll just have to pretend like it's pulling you into a trance,” she teased. 

“Once upon a time, in the farthest reaches of the Celestine Sea...”

Maybe a little bardic magic wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, according to the PHB, Bardic magic follows the same kind of arcane weaving that wizards, sorcerers, and warlocks do! 
> 
> Thank you for coming along with me on this overly fluffy and very self indulgent piece. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Compass to the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289767) by [ofjustimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine)




End file.
